ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Babarue
also known as "Babarulian" or Alien Babalou, are a race of aliens of an unknown race from the Planet Babarue. They were originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo in episodes 38 and 39. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Self proclaimed as the , Alien Babarue was a cunning, trickster alien with a personal vendetta against the Ultramen and came up with an evil plan to destroy them. Imitation Astra To get his revenge on the Ultra Brothers, Alien Babarue disguised himself as after capturing and hiding the real Astra, froze him in a block of ice, and abandoned him in the middle of space. Disguised as the Imit Astra, Alien Babarue then stole the Ultra Key, a device that both maintained the Land of Light‘s orbit and was capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast. Before he could escape, Imit Astra was confronted by Ultraman over taking the key. Despite being overpowered by Ultraman, the Imit Astra escaped the planet, leaving the Ultra Brothers to believe Astra had betrayed them and worse, without the Ultra Key to keep their planet in orbit, the Land of Light was sent into a collision course with Earth. The Imit Astra made his way towards Earth, where he planned to use Leo’s trust in his brother to trick Gen into protecting him from the Ultra Brothers until it was too late to avert the collision. Once Gen and Dan found the Imit Astra, the doppelganger pleads with Gen to save him from the other Ultras who were chasing him. Gen fell for his ruse, Dan however knew he was a fake and used his Ultra Willpower on him so the Ultra Key could be recovered by his brothers. Oblivious, Gen fought with the crippled Dan to protect his "brother" until Zoffy, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace arrived and overwhelmed the Imit Astra. After battling with Dan, Gen transformed to come to his "brother’s" aid, fending off the Ultra Brothers. Leo tried to talk some sense into the Imit Astra, but with Earth slowly falling apart and with the Land of Light's collision nigh, Ultra Brothers had no choice but to fight Leo and the Imit Astra to try to get the Ultra Key back. During the battle, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace fired weakened versions of their signature rays to end the battle quickly, but the Imit Astra cowardly used Leo as a shield to protect himself. Leo took the brunt of the attacks and was badly wounded. With Leo out of action, the Imit Astra prepared to use the Ultra Key’s devastating power against the Ultra Brothers and destroy them. Before he uses the weapon, Ultraman King arrived to thwart the diabolical alien. He fired the Baptism Ray, shattering the disguise and revealing Alien Babarue’s true face. Final Fight Alien Babarue fled from the Ultra Brothers and managed to escape when King called them back forcing them to try and save as many lives as possible. With the Key broken, and the Land of Light's impact imminent, Babarue gloated pridefully, walking the streets of the seemingly doomed Earth. MAC was left with an impossible choice, either destroy the Ultra's home world, or let it collide and destroy both planets. Feeling guilty, Ultraman Leo left to space and discovered the location of his true brother through a distress beacon his Color Timer gave off, retrieving his brother from Alien Babarue’s prison. With the real Astra freed, the Leo Brothers returned to Earth and restored the Ultra Key, prompting the enraged Alien Babarue to try and stop the Brothers. Thanks to the assistance of MAC, Astra took off to return the key and Ultraman Leo was left to pummel Alien Babarue senseless with his superior martial arts skills until finally, Leo leapt into the air and struck Alien Babarue in the chest with his famous Leo Kick, sending a shower of sparks flying from his chest before Babarue fell to the ground, dying in a huge explosion. With Alien Babarue dead the Ultra Key was restored by the real Astra, the Land of Light returned to its rightful place in M78. Trivia *Voice actor: Motomu Kiyokawa (also voiced Ultraman King in same series). *Alien Babarue was created from a modified Alien Magma suit. *Alien Babarue's subtitle, Darkness Alien, is shared with Alien Shaplay from 5 years earlier in Ultraseven. *Strangely, Alien Babarue's orb-like Color Timer is in the shape of a female sign. *Babarue has had the same voice actor in all three of his incarnations in the TV series, the same actor also played Ultraman King in the show. *Strangely, in some of his appearances and stage shows, he is paired up with Alien Magma whose costume was modified from. *Also to note he has the most imitation forms, all 5 in total. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga Alien Babarue reappeared in the 3rd and final episode of the Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga. As Ultraman Hikari was planning on returning to Earth, he received a distress signal from Planet Arb. Arriving on the planet, he was confronted by a being that looking identical to that of Mebius. Noting that Mebius was still on Earth, Hikari and the impostor battled on Arb until the impostor transformed into Hikari's old form, Tsurugi, taunting Hikari by proclaiming that as Tsurugi he was once more powerful by thriving on his vengeance against Bogar, but has since grown soft since being accustomed by humanity. The fake Tsurugi then transformed into Alien Babarue and both alien and Ultra battled. In the middle of the battle, Babarue froze Hikari in a block of ice, intending on abandoning to him to die on Arb unless Hikari wished to serve him, which Hikari again denied. As Babarue left Hikari to freeze to death, Arb returned to the planet and re-presented the Armor of Tsurugi back to the Ultra, transforming him into a more pure version of his former self rather than vengeful. Fueled by the armor, Tsurugi easily beat down Babarue until the alien fled with his life, vowing to kill both Tsurugi and Ultraman Mebius before disappearing. Trivia *Voice actor: Motomu Kiyokawa (also voiced Ultraman King in same series). Ultraman Mebius Alien Babarue reappeared in episode 35 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Continuing from the final chapter of the Hikari Saga, Babarue, bitter and vengeful at being defeated by Hikari, took the form of Hunter Knight Tsurugi and attacked a city in Japan one night. Noticing that Alien Babarue's Tsurugi form possessed the Knight Brace on his arm, which Hikari had left to Mebius before leaving Earth, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius to confront the impostor. Both Ultra and impostor battled until Imitation Tsurugi fled once GUYS appeared on the scene. Just as the real Ultraman Hikari had arrived, he discovered that his reputation was damaged by Alien Babarue, Hikari and Alien Babarue battled yet again until Alien Babarue fled, leaving Hikari to take the blame, and his host Capt. Serizawa locked up. The next day, Alien Babarue returned as Imitation Tsurugi and continued his onslaught on Earth to further destroy Hikari's reputation. However, Serizawa was released from his imprisonment and was represented with his old Knight Brace by Mirai, Serizawa transformed back into Hikari and faced the impostor again. With the help of his blade, and Arb representing his armor and transforming him back into Tsurugi, the real Tsurugi exposed his impostor and after a long battle, destroyed him, finally ending the trouble Alien Babarue had caused. Trivia *Voice actor: Motomu Kiyokawa *In this series (as well as his appearance in the Hikari Saga), it's revealed that upon copying the form of an Ultra, Alien Babarue also possesses near identical superpowers of the Ultra. *In this series, Alien Babarue wields a type of Ji in battle, it resembles a combination of a pitchfork and flail. *This episode was later featured in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 87 "An Azure Light and Shadow: Save Hikari, Mebius!". Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Babarue reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Babarue is a Reionics who controls the monster Antlar. After taking down the Space Pendragon, he is confronted by Captain Hyuga whom he first identifies as an enemy Reionics. Despite Hyuga's protests, Alien Babarue unleashes Antlar regardless until Reimon and Gomora arrived on the scene. Provoking Antlar, Gomora and Antlar battled, each with their owners Reimon and Alien Babarue reeling in pain at the blows each suffer from the monsters' battle. After a long and vicious battle, Gomora transformed into his Reionic Burst form and tore off Antlar's pinchers, mortally wounding both Antlar and Alien Babarue in the process. Not wanting to die, Alien Babarue recalled Antlar and fled the scene, never to be seen again. Trivia *The Alien Babarue suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Babarue's appearance in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Babarue reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Telesdon, Doragory, King Joe Black, Red King, and an unknown kaiju. He was then seen teaming up with Alien Magma, Alien Nackle, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed Alien Babarue first with a kick to the chest and landing very hard with a boom, leaving the remaining three aliens to face Reimon. Trivia *The Alien Babarue suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Babarue's appearance in this film. Ultraman Zero and Ultra Zero Super Battle DVD Alien Babarue disguised himself as Ultraman Zero and talked to the real Zero, then transformed into his true form. However, he was killed by Darklops Zero. Trivia *The Alien Babarue suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Babarue's appearance in this film. *This is the first time that an Alien Babarue is not portrayed as an antagonist. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many monsters are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. He was then seen in a couple of shots in later episodes in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Alien Hipporito, Mecha Baltan, Gigi, Ace Killer, Mochiron, Dada, Deathfacer, Birdon, Gan Q, Goldras, Twin Tail, Gatanothor, Mochiron, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. It is likely that Babarue returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X An Alien Babarue returned in Ultraman X. Long ago, Babarue was a champion of the Space Rugby League as player number 8. However, he gave up his career as a rugby player and formed an intergalactic crime network with its members being Kemur Man, Alien Zetton, and Dada. Alien Babarue was first seen with his comrades performing robbery in a warehouse at Earth. When Alien Valky Halky's Samekujira Jolly came to Earth for its master, the team approaches Xio and Jolly's owner, demanding it until Halky challenged them for a rugby match. Three days later in the tournament, the Dark Star Cluster participated in the rugby and scores 51 points in the first half due to cheating with their powers until Isanu's fighting spirit turns the tables in the second round. Enraged when Isamu called them no side after the game ended, they enlarged and began on a rampaging spree before Ultraman X Gomora Armor sent them to the sky with Gomora Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Voice actor: Kazunori Naotsuka Ultraman Orb Alien Babarue reappeared in this series as , code-named . After running into Jetta Hayami, he created his human form . Babaryu was sent to Earth to impersonate Ultraman Orb and break the trust between the giant of light and the people of Earth. During his first time impersonating Orb, a stray Telesdon attacked and he was outmatched, but was able to drive the beast away but people thought this Imitation Ultraman Orb was the real one who saved two children. Soon enough, Jetta went to him and showed him all of his fans, which slowly started to make him turn from evil to good. All the kids who believed he was Orb gave him presents and he couldn't help but start to love them, after hearing Jetta talk about how heroes always are in the right and his dream to become a hero. Soon enough, in his human form, he actually played with the children, until the Planet Invasion Union came down with Don Nostra inpatient with Babarue, so he ordered Juggler to execute him to which he summoned Cherubim. Babarue transformed into Imitation Ultraman Orb to stop the threat but Cherubim overwhelmed him, forcing him to turn back to Babarue and to reveal his alien identity to the humans but they didn't care that he was an imposter, they still loved him no matter what but either way, Cherubim was about to kill Babarue, until the arrival of the real Orb who quickly defeated the beast with his Hurricane Slash form. Afterwards he actually became a human permanently, helping children from then on. In episode 22, it was revealed by Black Directive that Babaryu was an old friend of his and a regular customer at his coffee shop. He also used to be quite a troublemaker in the past, mostly due to his association with the Planet Invasion Union, but he was quite happy to see him turn over a new leaf. Trivia *Actor: Ryusuke Nakamura **Ryusuke previously portrayed Shura/Kamen Rider Black Baron in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 2. The similarity of their characters is how they were portrayed as "knock-offs" to the real one, but whereas Shura tries to live up to Kaito (Baron)'s Darwinism theory, Babaryu started off as a surface-level impostor until this action slowly turned into a full redemption. **Additionally, Ryusuke was one of the actors who auditioned for the role of Shin Matsudo. *Coincidentally, he appeared in the same episode number of Ultraman X. *His human name, Ryuji Baba, is a pun of his personal name (Baba Ryu'''ji). * This is the first heroic member of the Alien Babarue species. *This is also the first time an imitator has become good. Ultraman Taiga An Alien Babarue and his accomplice Alien Hook somehow found out about Night Fang, who was sealed into a mountain in Kuzuryu village in ancient times, and wanted to unseal and obtain it. But to do that, he had to find the net idol Ai Tennoji, the reincarnation of the ancient shaman. Babarue disguised as her producer to bring her to EGIS and hire them as bodyguards to avoid being suspicious. Babarue then brought them to Kuzuryu village to prepare to summon Night Fang. The real producer went to EGIS and explained the situation, confirming Pirika Asahikawa noticed two suspicious people in Ai's live stream footage. Upon enhancing the image, she found both the Babarue and hook undisguised, wearing only robes to conceal themselves. Ai, Hiroyuki Kudo and Homare Souya found both the Babarue and Hook undisguised in a hut, who gave chase to them. Babarue managed to force Ai to unseal Night Fang by making her touch the sealing stone, before he grew to giant size and prepared to greet it. Hiroyuki transformed into Ultraman Taiga to do battle, but he was overwhelmed by the alien. He then switched to Ultraman Fuma who was able to outspeed the Babarue, and sliced him in half using the Sharp Star Light Wave Shuriken. However, Night Fang was successfully unsealed and emerged from the mountain. Data . * : Alien Babarue can exhale a strong breath of ice from his mouth, capable of freezing Ultras in seconds. *Size Change: When needed, Alien Babarue can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant's. *Blade: Alien Babarue's right forearm has a blade on it, which is dangerous in battle. *Dark Rocket: Alien Babarue's left forearm can fire a chain, which can ensnare opponents or objects. * : Alien Babarue has a Ji with a spiked club on the end. * : Alien Babarue's left forearm can also fire moderately powered, purple energy blasts from his hands. In Ultraman X, it is called . ::;Reionics *Battle Nizer: A Reionics Alien Babarue can use his Battle Nizer to summon and control his monster Antlar. ::;Ultraman X *Teleportation: Like the rest of his teammates, Babarue can teleport himself to destined areas. * : As this incarnation of Babarue is a top player of the Space Rugby League, he can perform a finisher attack where he kicks a rugby ball and sets it on fire. :;Weakness *The symbol on the middle of his chest is his weak point. If anything rips it, it can cause him great pain. This means he share the same weakness as the Ultras. *In Ultraman Story 0, Alien Mefilas reveals to the Ultra Warriors that Alien Babarue can only maintain his shape shifting abilities for a short period of time, and those abilities can be nullified if the horns on his head are destroyed. imagesmms.jpg|Disguise Ice. Breath.jpg|Death Blizzard BabalouSIzedhange.gif| Size Change imagesqiwwjj12.jpg|Babarue Stick imagekmskskkm.jpg|Babarue Beam Babalou neo.png|Battle Nizer Screenshot_2016-09-03-11-06-39.png|Human Disguise (Ryuji Baba) - Imitation Ultras= Like Alien Zarab, Alien Babarue also had impersonated multiple Ultras. Compared to Zarab however, his disguises are 100% identical to the original without any trace of flaws. to steal the Ultra Key and trick the Ultra Brothers. :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Imitation Astra can perform an anti-gravity flight. *Ultra Key: A sacred item that belongs to the Ultra Brothers in the Land of Light, Alien Babarue/Imitation Astra stole it before it was returned. *Electric Shock: Imitation Astra can produce an electric shock. - Mebius= Imitation Ultraman Mebius was used by Babarue to get Ultraman Hikari's attention to him at Arb. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *Ultra Sign: Imitation Ultraman Mebius can create an Ultra Sign to send messages. *Transformation: As Imitation Ultraman Mebius is Alien Babarue, he can revert to his original form or switch into other Fake Ultras. *Mebium Shoot: Imit-Ultraman Mebius can also fire a version of the Mebium Shoot. Imit-Ultraman Mebius Ultra Sign.png|Ultra Sign Fake Mebius Transformation.png|Transformation Fake Mebius Mebium Shot2.png|Mebium Shoot - Tsurugi= Imitation Tsurugi is the form took by Alien Babarue that reflected on Ultraman Hikari during his time as the aloof warrior Hunter Knight Tsurugi. :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Imitation Tsurugi can perform an anti-gravity flight. *Knight Brace: As Imitation Tsurugi is the same as the real Hikari, he also possesses the Knight Brace. **Knight Shoot: An imitation of the real Tsurugi's attack, by first thrusting his right arm in the air, which crackles with blue electricity, then bringing it to his chest and covering it with his left palm. he then emits the beam by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, but his left hand is behind the right one, instead of in front. An uncharged version can also be used. **Knight Beam Blade: Imitation Tsurugi can summon a blade from his Knight Brace like Hikari. It appears to be of a mixture between pink and yellow in the Hikari Saga. However, it is blue in Mebius. Imitation Tsurugi Flight.png|Flight Fake Hunter Knight Tsurugi Knight Brace.png|Knight Brace Fake Hunter Tsurugi Knight Shot.png|Knight Shoot Fake Hunter Knight Tsurugi Knight Blade.png|Knight Beam Blade - Nice= Evil Ultraman Nice , also known as Imitation Ultraman Nice, is a fake version of Ultraman Nice that only appeared in the 2008 Ultra Hero Battle Theater stage show. His trademark is his gold scarf with Japanese text. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *None - Zero= Imitation Ultraman Zero was a form used by Babarue when he and Zero appeared in Ultraman Zero & Ultra Hero Super Battle DVD. Here he has no malicious intent, only having a discussion with the real one before being killed by an unknown figure. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *None - Leo= Imitation Ultraman Leo was a form used by Babarue in an Ultraman stage show in 2011. In the show, he battled Leo's brother Astra. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *None - Orb= Imitation Ultraman Orb :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *None }} - Other Imitations= }} - Tyrant Armor= Tyrant Armor is a MonsArmor worn by Alien Babarue when he steals the Cyber Tyrant card from Xio and gather dark energies to empower the real Tyrant. This form only appears in the stage show Ultraman Festival 2015. :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Planet Babarue :;Powers and Weapons *Arm Shield: Alien Babarue gains this arm shield, though its exact power other than just being a mere weapon of defense is unknown. }} Other Media Ultraman Story 0 Alien Babarue appears as the main antagonist of the non-canon manga series, as the leader of the Universal League, including Zarab, Hipporito, Metron, Guts, Nackle, and (for a brief while) Mefilas. He successfully captures Father of Ultra and holds him hostage in their base for a long period of time. His ultimate plan is the creation and accquring of the Ultra Key and conquer the universe. As one by one the aliens of the League are destroyed by the Ultra Warriors, Alien Babarue contemplates further action before being ambushed by Drew, who had infiltrated Alien Babarue's group in disguise. Drew, who had lost a leg in a scuffle with Alien Hipporito earlier to save Zoffy from the former's petrification attack, fought Alien Babarue, but was outclassed. The two clashed, with Alien Babarue bisecting Drew, but Drew reveals that he had taken Alien Babarue's energy core, to his shock, as his ship explodes. With his dying breaths, Drew gave Alien Babarue's core to Mefilas in the hopes that he can inform the Ultra Brothers of Alien Babarue's weaknesses, which the alien indeed does for some reason. Back on M78, Ultraman, Zaji, and Colorless set out to figure the cause of the mysterious planet's orbit covering the sun. They are joined by Taro suddenly, who wants revenge for his parents. After arrival on the planet, the Ultras are attacked by monsters, when suddenly Taro slashes Colorless from his left shoulder down, revealing his disguise as Alien Babarue. Zaji fights him, but even his immense speed is no match for Alien Babarue and he is fatally stabbed in the heart. Ultraman, now left alone, is forced to face Alien Babarue's hatred and wrath, with his evil aura alone forcing him backwards. Mustering the strength to fire a Specium Ray, he could only watch as Alien Babarue absorbed the attack harmlessly and retaliated. Just when all seemed lost, Colorless and Zaji with their last breaths, combine their fire and ice element attacks to force a massive explosion in an attempt to take out Alien Babarue, but not before Zaji seals Ultraman in an ice casing to protect him. The planet now free of Alien Babarue's control drifts away and the Ultras' power on M78 are restored. Zoffy flies up to search for the Ultra trio, but manages to locate only Ultraman before he is struck in the back by Alien Babarue, who had suffered burns to the right side of his body. Alien Babarue fires an energy beam at Zoffy who crashes back down to M78 with Ultraman, Gorian barely catching them. The remaining Ultras gather for a last stand against Alien Babarue. Jack attempts his Meteor Kick but is easily knocked back. Alien Babarue then demonstrates his imitation powers by unleashing Drew's Storm Fire, Zaji's ice projectiles, and Colorless' Storium Ray, badly wounding the Ultras. He then reveals that the essence of the Ultra Key is within his own body, shocking the heroes. Ace and Flare then attempt to seal Alien Babarue away in an alternate dimension, but he escapes it and grabs Seven into the dimension while the others' backs were turned. He then defeats Seven and crucifies him, and demands that the Ultra Brothers offer up a sacrifice if he is to be returned. Flare volunteers, then as Alien Babarue was about to strangle him, Flare uses Alpha Omega to immobolize him, but Alien Babarue breaks free of his restraints and punches a hole through Flare's chest, mortally wounding him, but not before Flare sends his arms into Alien Babarue's body and causes him severe pain by applying pressure on his heart, which also robs him of his dimensional travel ability. Alien Babarue calls Birdon and rides on top of the kaiju in a temporary retreat. Ultra Zone Alien Babarue appears in Ultra Zone, along with Alien Magma. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Dino-Tank Hunting Alien Babarue, along with an Alien Zarab and Alien Metron, was one of the first of the aliens to try to take down Dinosaur Tank. After the team fired their weapons, proving to be defective, Dinosaur Tank swatted them away by slamming his tail into them, therefore eliminating them from the competition. Toys $T2eC16dHJGwFFYr14jIEBRbfGdSDJw~~60_12.JPG $T2eC16FHJF4FFktyDwreBSQ6HMb3yQ~~60_57.JPG Alien_Babalou_toysbchdifgd.jpg a20791d134ae4970cad736_m.jpg IMG_1415.JPG|Ultra Monster Orb 05: Alien Babarue id:Alien Babarue Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Fake Ultras Category:Imitators Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju Category:Planet Invasion Union